pokegirlspokecenterfandomcom-20200214-history
Assasara
Category:Pokegirls Category:Bug Category:Steel Category:Prime Once thought to be a minor pest at best, the Buzzbreast is a fairly common Pokegirl throughout the world. They live and travel in swarms and rarely manage to increase the size of the hives they live in without repercussion. A current survey that was polled among Pokegirl tamers show that over 60% of all tamers have caught a Buzzbreast at one time, and that about 80% of those tamers wound up selling or losing those Buzzbreasts within several months of capturing and then taming them. One thing that happened during the evolution experiments that took place sometime in the early 100 AS era was the discovery of several things about the Buzzbreast. The first being how her two known evolutions came about, and the second being the one known domestic evolution, using a Heavy Metal. The resulting Pokegirl, called the Assasara, was a breed that was not written about during or shortly after the Revenge War. It also was not mentioned in any of Sukebe's notes. Actually shorter than most Buzzbreasts by perhaps a few inches and far more humanoid in build, the extended abdomen and stinger that the Buzzbreast is shed upon evolution. The exoskeleton and endo-skeleton are also shed, leaving the new Pokegirl as a Very Near Human in appearance. Within a week of the evolution, however, the Assasara begins to grow a new exoskeleton armor. On average, this armor takes up to a month and a half to grow and cannot be shed or removed during the process without destroying it. However, after the armor hardens and is finished, the armor can be taken off and on in much the same way as the Armsmistress. Also like the Armsmistress, the Assasara rarely goes anywhere without the armor on. The armor serves a dual-purpose: protection and offense. Along the legs and the outside portion of their arms up to their elbows are chitinous blades, twice as dense as the armor itself is, but not nearly as heavy as one might expect. Each Assasara has a pair of antennae that extends from their forehead, and two pairs of long gossamer-like wings, much like the Buzzbreast's, can be hidden amongst the armor or in plain sight. Like the Buzzbreast, this breed is capable of flight, but is not very fast in the air. Most Pokegirls of this particular breed possess a varying degree of tanned skin. One of the most noticeable differences between the Buzzbreast and the Assasara are the eyes. While the Assasara retain the compound eyes, they are actually the same size as a human's eyes, and not nearly as large as the Buzzbreast's. The final difference is the mentality of the Assasara: they are more individualistic, the hive mind of a drone giving way after the evolution to a burgeoning individuality reminiscent to the evolutions of the Maid Yvette. In battles, the Assasara tend to begin with Metal Sound by rubbing her arms or thighs together while covered with the steel-like, yet flexible armor that they wear. Following this with Quick Attack and Blur allows her to strike and recover from the attack upon her opponent, while Cross Shield gives her the ability to strike back while taking minimal damage from an incoming technique. Recover makes her one of the more resilient Bug-type Pokegirls known, and her exclusive technique, Buzz Blade, gives her a powerful attack to use against her opponents that might not be expected at first, and can be used to great effect against any opponent. Something that tamers must keep in mind is that once the Assasara has designated herself an opponent, she will attack that target until it is unconscious or dead. The Pokegirl focuses on her opponent to the extent that she barely seems to understand any orders that a tamer might give her, making the breed very difficult to keep full control over. In a harem setting, the Assasara are extremely protective of not only her tamer, but of the entire harem in general. The breed's intelligence and protective streak makes them great Betas- however, the same thing that makes them that also leads to the Pokegirl being a poor choice for an Alpha. Her focus is to protect her hive, as she considers the harem, despite the fact that she no longer has a true hive-mentality, and the breed seems to care less about the interpersonal relationship issues that may arise as a result, often leaving the tamer to have to appoint some other Pokegirl as an Alpha. During a taming, many Assasara prefer to keep their armor on, claiming that their skin is much more sensitive that way. However, the exo-skeletal armor can be removed and it is recommended that it is during a taming, as the blades on the arms and legs can make it difficult to properly tame the Pokegirl, much as how playing with a Buzzbreasts' breasts are a hazard. There have been no sightings of feral Assasara, though speculation regarding the breed's habits suggest that one might rejoin a Buzzqueen's hive as a protector to keep the Queen and her subordinates safe from any and all threats. The possibilities regarding her narrow-minded attacking are chilling indeed, considering that it is unlikely that they would heed a Buzzqueen's orders while in the middle of a battle with a threat. If found feral, contact a Researcher or the nearest Watcher and report the finding. A reward will be posted for any feral Assasaras found alive, not dead.